Zombese
by pinecat
Summary: AU. Daryl/Glenn Warnings: Drug abuse, violence, and shipping. Glenn is a struggling 2nd year college student living in one hell of a crappy neighborhood. Daryl happens to be in that neighborhood and has found an interest in the kid. But when a new drug pops up, will Daryl be able to save Glenn from it and worst? Or will Glenn's reawaken addictions once again rule his life?


**So I should probably work on my other stories but starting another one. Review and favorite if you want me to continue. This came about on a moment's notice so don't expect routinely updates. Do apologize. v.v Also this is an AU and there are no zombies, life is pretty normal for everyone and such. **

**Warnings: Contains drug abuse, swearing, violence, shippings, etc. I also don't own any of this, talking to you Nintendo. Except Zombese.**

**Anyway:**

* * *

_Zombese:_

_A newly created drug that causes a variety of effects including: Spasms, seizures, and death in their victims. Numbs thinking process and brings things to life, very realistic hallucination. Categorized and sold as a pain reliever with highly addictive traits. Creation is unknown but rumored to have been a defective production of drug producers in an attempt to strike it rich. Inserted through the veins through needles and recently developed into a power like substance that can be snorted/smoked. Really hard to smell out or recognize through taste. Appears to be murky water with a slightly sticky feel. Deprived of/side effects: Insomnia, migraines, twitching, delusions, difficulty assessing real things. _

* * *

_"No! Floatzel!" Glenn cried as he was tackled to the ground. Foaming from the mouth and thrashing wildly, Glenn tried to get out of the guy's grip. But to no avail as his head once again met concrete. Eyesight and senses fading into the dark. _

**_Six months earlier._**

"That's all for today class. You are now excused, but do not forget to study for the finals! Only a month away and it's not looking to good at all..." Professor Michonne announced as the school day ended. Glenn was in his second year of college and already the pressure was setting in. Especially with finals coming up so soon and struggling to pay the rent as is. Hell the only thing keeping him from loading the barrel was his new pokemon games. Particularly his newly received pokemon X and Y games. Ironically his parents would gladly pay for that and the 3DS. But helping pay rent and food? Oh no, that's the job of an adult. Even if they're in immense stress to make it by every day. No helping!

Glenn felt his bag become heavier as he exited the university and climbed onto his motorcycle. As he wrestled with starting the thing he heard a very unwanted call. "Hey kid!" The man known as Daryl Dixon called. Although Glenn didn't know him too well, they lived close by. Close by meaning the same neighborhood, regretfully. With hardly any income, Glenn managed to rent a really dirty, lower class building. In one of the most ghetto parts of the city. But hey, it kept the weather out. Mostly. This Daryl guy lived a few houses down with his rude-ass-bitch-of-a-brother Merle Dixon. Everyone and the moon knew which house was their's. With people, mainly ladies and gangsters, coming and going there at all times of the night and day. Not to mention the horrid noises being blasted around. From moans to gun shots the place was like a rodeo. Yet every time the police popped around you could swear church mice lived there. Not a peep and the search warrants the police always ended empty-handed...

Glenn had passed their place enough times to know that was far from the truth. He often wondered how they got away so easily. Especially with the head of police being . He'd personally only met the guy once. But anyone could tell he was not a man to be reckoned with. Happily he'd only been a guest speaker for the university. Never the less Glenn wanted nothing to do with the Dixons. Unfortunately that did not seem the case as Daryl took every opportunity to talk to Glenn. Due to a little incident they had earlier that year.

Where Glenn, broke and starving, met Daryl on his way home. Bravely asking if Daryl would lend him two dollars for a cup a noodle. Ending with Glenn being dropped off at his house...To open his door a few hours later. Daryl's entire truck filled with groceries for him. All free of ever since Daryl deemed them as friends. Much to the distaste of a certain Korean. Not that he wasn't grateful for the event (and food). Just the idea of being mere acquaintances with one of the ruffians was repulsive. Like wise Glenn still acted accordingly with the Dixon. If only to thank him in an non-obvious way.

"Buy a guy groceries once and they owe you their life..." Glenn grumbled waving at the man. Trying to escape he barely noticed when Daryl started towards him. 'Oh crap, please arceus no!' Glenn pleaded in his mind as his bike continued to refuse cooperation. As if arceus had heard his prayer the bike suddenly leaped to life! After Daryl had walked in front of it. "May I help you Daryl?" Glenn asked in restrained annoyance.

In response Daryl raised his eyebrow slightly and replied, "Yeah. Wanted to know how you doing with food-" "Fine." Glenn interrupted glaring ice daggers. "Hey now no need for the attitude." Daryl said putting his own tone to his words. Glaring each other down Glenn hissed, "Excuse me." The other did not budge. "Sigh, will you please move out of the way?" Glenn muttered putting a damn to his temple. This was wasting free time he didn't have in the first place. His pizza job started in an hour and that was valuable game time. Daryl leaned against Glenn's motorcycle.

"Well I will move if I get your fridge's food digits." Daryl said with a coy smile dressing his features. "Ugh I have a gallon of milk, eggs, and some half rotten berries. Now unless you want to talk about the rats doing ballad in my roof, _move." _Glenn said surprisingly backing up. Making Daryl, in turn, stumble forward and Glenn taking off. _'Couldn't he have decided to not bother me until the weekend? Even that would of been more convinent then bothering me at the university...Wait...How'd he know where my university is!?'_ Glen thought almost driving into the side walk.

* * *

**And oh hell this is done. Till (maybe) next time, **

**~PineCat**


End file.
